


Хороший учитель. Следующий раз

by Mora_R



Category: Misfits (TV 2009)
Genre: M/M, Self-cest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mora_R/pseuds/Mora_R
Summary: Мое продолжение к фику ladyfoxxx “A good teacher” (https://archiveofourown.org/works/168188?view_adult=true). В первой части Саймон теряет девственность с будущим собой. Это обещанный следующий раз.





	Хороший учитель. Следующий раз

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Good Teacher](https://archiveofourown.org/works/168188) by [ladyfoxxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfoxxx/pseuds/ladyfoxxx). 



Другой Саймон уже ждал его. Когда дверь лифта открылась, он поднялся из-за стола, и пошел ему навстречу. В отличие от прошлого раза он был полностью одет — в домашние брюки и тот самый оранжевый худи. Саймон впервые увидел его еще тогда, почти два месяца назад, когда его отработки только начинались.  
\- Привет, - улыбнулся Саймон, немного нервничая. На самом деле, он не очень понимал, как себя вести с другим Саймоном. Как с другом? Приятелем? Любовником? Может наставником? Братом? Каковы правила этикета, при встрече с будущим собой?  
\- Привет, - его улыбка была мягкой и загадочной, расслабленной и полной внутренней силы. Как и всё в нём. Саймон провёл немало времени перед зеркалом, пытаясь выглядеть и звучать так же, но пока получалось не очень. Ему предстояло измениться изнутри, чтобы стать таким.  
Другой Саймон положил руки ему на плечи, скользнул ладонями по шее, по затылку, придвинулся ближе и прошептал в его полуоткрытые губы:  
\- Я тоже не знаю, как себя вести с тобой. Это сейчас не важно. Сегодня наша последняя встреча. Моё время здесь заканчивается, останешься только ты. Но пока я здесь, я хочу тебя касаться.  
Его губы скользили в миллиметрах от кожи Саймона, не прикасаясь, обжигая дыханием. Он пах мятой, шампунем и ещё чем-то, терпким и каким-то экзотическим. Саймон повторил движение, запуская руки в его волосы, всё ещё влажные после душа. «Как и у меня», - подумал он. Перед тем, как прийти сюда он провёл в душе не меньше часа, пытаясь придумать, как вести себя, что делать, что говорить. Ничего полезного, впрочем, не придумалось. Он даже позавидовал себе будущему, который точно знает, что сегодня произойдёт и что ему предстоит делать.  
Придя утром на отработку, он вскоре узнал, что вечером Алиша занята: обедает с родителями и семьей маминой сестры — семейное мероприятие, которое ни в коем случае нельзя пропускать. Она весь день ворчала на эту тему. Саймон подозревал, что не последнюю роль в её недовольстве играло и то, что она не сможет пойти после отработки в логово. Вот почему будущий Саймон назначил их встречу именно на этот вечер.  
Саймон зарылся носом в сгиб его плеча, вдыхая непривычный аромат.  
\- Мне нравится этот запах. Что это?  
\- Шампунь. Его выбирала Алиша, - другой Саймон провёл руками по его спине, разглаживая ткань рубашки. - А ты пахнешь домом. Шампунь, дезодорант. Мама такие покупала…  
\- Ты скучаешь по дому?  
\- Немного. Тогда всё было проще.  
Саймон поднял голову и нахмурился, глядя ему в глаза. Другой Саймон чуть смущенно улыбнулся, отводя взгляд:  
\- Давай не будем об этом говорить. Скользкая тема.  
\- Хорошо, - Саймон понимал, что он всё время балансирует на грани того, чтобы не сказать слишком много, не создать совсем уж непреодолимый парадокс. С мелкими время, кажется, справлялось. Что будет, если он создаст большой, Саймон проверять не хотел. Он знал, что когда придёт время совершит в точности то, что должен, не пытаясь экспериментировать и проверять границы дозволенного. Быть может, именно поэтому во временной петле оказался именно он?  
\- Я хочу расстегнуть все пуговицы твоей рубашки. Ты знаешь, что это может быть чертовски сексуально? Когда ты вот так застегнут на все пуговицы. Хочется расстегнуть их все, одну за другой, чтобы посмотреть, что скрывается за всеми этими запорами, - другой Саймон наглядно проиллюстрировал сказанное, и, дойдя до низа рубашки, запустил руки внутрь, обхватывая его за талию, притягивая ближе.  
\- Никто до сих пор этим не интересовался, ты же знаешь. Девушки считают меня отвратительным. Странным.  
Другой Саймон разминал мышцы на его спине, пуская по коже волну мурашек.  
\- Скоро всё изменится, - прошептал он на ухо Саймону.  
Саймон почувствовал робкую надежду от этих слов. Нет, он уже привык к мысли, что будет встречаться с Алишей. Но это всё относилось к какому-то туманному будущему, которое пока вообще непонятно как осуществить. К тому же, это казалось отчасти читингом: заинтересовать её, сразу показав и дав попробовать результат. Но если им настоящим будут интересоваться обычные девушки, то это… обнадёживает. Осмелев, он снова неосознанно повторил действия себя будущего: расстегнул оранжевый худи, под которым не было больше ничего, пробежал рукой по мышцам груди и пресса, восхищаясь их твёрдостью. Ему хотелось прикоснуться к ним губами, укусить такую тонкую кожу, заставить другого Саймона выгибаться и вздрагивать под его ртом. Его обдало жаром от паха и вверх, член дёрнулся в брюках, щёки вспыхнули румянцем. Но он не решался. Вместо этого он поднял голову и посмотрел в глаза другому Саймону:  
\- Как ты думаешь, это нормально, что мне так нравится к тебе прикасаться?  
Другой Саймон изогнул губы в улыбке, поглаживая кончиками пальцев кожу на пояснице Саймона, там, где он успел вытащить из брюк его майку.  
\- Мне нравится, как ты улыбаешься. Мне нравится твой голос. Всё то, что мне не нравится в себе самом выглядит потрясающе в твоём исполнении, - продолжал Саймон.  
\- Я где-то читал статью, о том, что на самом деле, неосознанно, мы предпочитаем собственный голос из десятков других, даже если сознательно нам не нравится его звучание. Может быть это тот самый случай?  
\- А может быть ты просто лучше это всё используешь?  
\- Я думаю, дело не в этом. Или не только в этом. Мне тоже нравится к тебе прикасаться. Не так, как к Алише. Я люблю её и хочу её, но она другой человек, она сама по себе. А ты… как будто ты часть меня. По сути так и есть, так ведь? Мне кажется, что ты принадлежишь мне, что я создал тебя. Хотя, на самом, деле это ты создал меня. Без тебя, такого, как ты есть сейчас, меня бы не было.  
Последние слова другой Саймон выдохнул, почти касаясь его губ. Саймон чувствовал, что потерял нить рассуждений, ему хотелось только, чтобы другой Саймон поцеловал его прямо сейчас. Но тот так и не сделал этого, отстранился.  
\- Сегодня твоя очередь быть сверху. Тебе нужно научиться активной роли. Теперь, когда ты знаешь, что нужно делать, это будет проще.  
Саймон вздрогнул, приходя в себя и открывая глаза. Он не помнил, когда закрыл их, полностью расслабившись и доверившись себе будущему.  
\- Я не смогу, - выпалил он, даже не успев задуматься, инстинктивно. Конечно не сможет. Разве может он сравниться с другим Саймоном?..  
\- Сможешь. У тебя всё прекрасно получится. Я знаю, я ведь уже делал это.  
Саймон медленно кивнул, осмысляя этот парадокс. Ну да, он ведь уже делал это, и сейчас будет участвовать в этом с другой стороны. Наверное, это чертовски странно. Саймон мог хотя бы притвориться, что тот, другой, это отдельный человек. Большую часть времени его сознание именно так и поступало, не в силах постоянно держать в себе правду. Будущий Саймон был лишен этого. Хотя, может быть, для него всё это было так давно, что воспоминания стерлись и стали смутными? Так должно быть проще. Сколько времени пройдёт, прежде чем ему придётся по какой-то причине вернуться в прошлое? Год? Два? Пять? Саймон знал, что ответа не получит.  
\- Хорошо, - согласился он. - Что мне делать?  
Другой Саймон мягко улыбнулся:  
\- Я понимаю, что это сложно. Ты можешь делать то, что тебе хочется. Но, поскольку ты сейчас сам не знаешь этого, то можешь просто повторить то, что я делал в прошлый раз. Всё, или часть, на выбор. Я не жду от тебя изобретательности и креативности. Это всё придёт позже, с практикой. У тебя будет много практики.  
Саймон почувствовал, как паника постепенно отступает. Просто повторить. Это он мог. У него была хорошая память, и он помнил всё, что происходило здесь в прошлый раз. Другой Саймон делал всё медленно, и у него было время запомнить, несмотря на его не слишком вменяемое состояние. Он опять покраснел, отчётливо вспомнив, что именно другой Саймон делал с ним на этой кровати.  
\- Ты позволишь мне… быть сверху?  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты был сверху.  
\- Но… но если я…  
\- Ты всё сделаешь как надо, - другой Саймон обхватил его лицо, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза, не давая снова испугаться и уйти в себя. - И даже если ты ошибёшься, не забывай, я, как и ты, привык к боли.  
Саймон вспомнил осколок взорвавшейся машины, который другой Саймон выдернул из своего плеча. Вспомнил как шёл за ним, наблюдая за человеком в маске с отстранённым любопытством исследователя. «Так значит, он человек, он чувствует боль и его можно ранить, он не всезнающий и не всемогущий» - мелькало у него в голове. Он не испытывал сочувствия к загадочному некто, который казался ему угрозой. Сейчас его обожгло запоздалым раскаянием. Он спустил худи с плеч другого Саймона и тот позволил ему упасть на пол мягкой оранжевой массой. Саймон провел пальцем по шраму, уже начавшему бледнеть. Ему хотелось спросить почему — почему ты не сказал мне ещё тогда, я мог бы помочь тебе, почему ты допустил чтобы тебя ранило, ты же знал. Но, по сути, он и так знал ответы на эти вопросы, знал, что когда придёт время сделает то же самое. И это он сам будет вытаскивать осколок пластика из плеча в грязном переулке, ощущая спиной взгляд себя прошлого, будет стоять за дверью, зная, что она так и не откроется, будет стоять на этом самом месте и убеждать себя прошлого…  
Другой Саймон чувствительно встряхнул его:  
\- Прекрати! Ты слишком много думаешь! Когда трахаешься, думать не нужно, это только мешает. Поцелуй меня.  
Саймон с готовностью прижался к его губам, придвинулся ближе, обнимая за талию, проводя руками по мышцам, перекатывающимся под ладонями. Тело само вспомнило, что нужно делать. Короткие волоски на затылке другого Саймона щекотали кончики пальцев. Его волосы были чуть длиннее, чем у самого Саймона. Их бёдра соприкоснулись, когда другой Саймон притянул его к себе, обнимая за талию, и он почувствовал твёрдость его члена сквозь разделяющие их слои ткани. Он рвано выдохнул, углубляя поцелуй. Другой Саймон с готовностью отвечал на его действия, но в остальном оставался пассивным, предоставляя ему инициативу. На Саймоне всё ещё была расстёгнутая рубашка и майка под ней. Она мешала, ему хотелось быть ещё ближе, прижаться к телу в его руках всей кожей. В голове что-то щёлкнуло. Ну конечно, другой Саймон не будет сегодня раздевать его, он должен сделать это сам.  
Он разорвал поцелуй, только сейчас почувствовав, что задыхается. И стал торопливо расстёгивать пуговки на рукавах рубашки. И о чём он думал, надевая её сюда?  
\- Не торопись, - прошептал другой Саймон, помогая ему раздеться. - Нам некуда спешить.  
Майка упала на пол вслед за рубашкой. Саймон наконец прижался к себе будущему, чувствуя, как кожа почти горит там, где они касаются друг друга, заскользил губами по сгибу шеи, пробежал руками по поясу брюк, провёл по спине, зарылся в волосы на затылке, сжал пальцы в кулак и слегка потянул. Другой Саймон вздрогнул и почти неслышно застонал. Саймон оторвался от его ключицы и прижался к губам, притягивая к себе его голову, чтобы углубить поцелуй.  
Краем сознания он отметил то, что его разум словно вошел в состояние транса. Он перестал бояться и очень отчётливо чувствовал всё происходящее, замечая малейшие изменения в поведении другого Саймона.  
\- Да, - прошептал другой Саймон. - Вот теперь ты всё правильно делаешь.  
\- Мы можем...? - Саймон посмотрел в сторону кровати.  
\- Конечно, - он улыбнулся, подхватил с пола их одежду и направился к возвышению, служившему постелью. Саймон двинулся за ним, снова чувствуя нахлынувший страх. Вид кровати делал всё происходящее каким-то более реальным. Или менее, это как посмотреть. Он двигался медленно, как во сне. Другой Саймон успел аккуратно повесить рубашку и худи на стуле, снять ботинки и полулежал на постели, опираясь на локти и спокойно глядя на него снизу вверх.  
«Не думать», - повторил он мысленно. – «Делать то, что я хочу. Что я хочу?»  
Он опустился на край подиума, чтобы тоже разуться и вздрогнул, почувствовав прикосновение к плечу. Другой Саймон пробежал пальцами по его шее, взъерошил волосы и зарылся в них лицом.  
\- Иди сюда.  
Саймон развернулся и тоже взобрался на кровать. Матрас проминался под коленями, когда он осторожно оседлал бёдра другого Саймона, положил руки ему на плечи и слегка нажал, заставляя лечь. Тот с готовностью подчинился и Саймон наконец смог сделать то, чего хотел. Он очерчивал контуры мышц на его груди и животе руками и языком, прихватывал зубами кожу на шее и прижимался к такому горячему телу под ним, чувствуя сквозь брюки его эрекцию. Ему нравится это? Нравится?  
\- Мне нравится, - другой Саймон почти промурлыкал это. - И нет, я не читаю твои мысли, я их помню. Продолжай. Пожалуйста.  
\- Значит ты помнишь, что я сейчас сделаю? - Саймон сдвинулся ниже и положил руки на пояс его брюк.  
\- Да, - почти неслышимое, просто выдох. Он приподнял бёдра, помогая снять с себя брюки вместе с бельём и сдвигаясь чуть выше, к изголовью кровати.  
Саймон снова смотрел на свой собственный член. Он не привык видеть его под таким углом, что бы про него ни болтали в школе, он не снимал себя голым на видео. Он мысленно усмехнулся, наклоняясь ниже, опираясь на руки — в отличие от Нейтана, он будет тем уникальным парнем который смог отсосать самому себе, и для этого ему даже не понадобится удалять себе ребро. Всего-то и надо — вернуться в прошлое…  
Он снова заставил себя прервать череду мыслей и осторожно провёл языком от основания члена к головке, помогая себе рукой. Тонкая кожа скользила под пальцами, а от запаха голова почти кружилась. Почему его так заводит свой собственный запах? Его снова обожгло возбуждением, и Саймон чуть слышно застонал, чувствуя, как напрягся его собственный член, как жар разлился по груди и шее, и, больше не колеблясь, обхватил губами член другого Саймона.  
Он медленно скользил по языком по головке, так же медленно двигая в такт рукой. Это не должно быть трудно, нужно просто делать то, что понравилось бы мне самому, убеждал он себя. Смотрит ли на него другой Саймон сейчас? Он боялся это проверить, поэтому просто закрыл глаза и постарался сосредоточиться на процессе.  
Чего бы хотел он сам сейчас? Глубже? Сильнее? Он постарался сделать это и не сразу понял, что стон, который он слышит, исходит от другого Саймона. Он всё же решился открыть глаза и посмотреть вверх. Другой Саймон не смотрел на него. Он откинул голову назад и тяжело дышал, его грудь и шею заливал тот же румянец, который Саймон чувствовал сейчас на своей коже. Саймону странным образом нравилось то, что он делал. Значит ли это, что он извращенец? Неважно. Каждый стон другого Саймона отдавался вспышкой в его теле, и он старался заставить его стонать чаще. Он быстро понял, как это сделать.  
\- Подожди, - выдохнул другой Саймон, обхватывая его голову руками и заставляя остановиться. – Подожди.  
\- Что-то не так? - растерялся Саймон. - Я думал... я думал тебе нравится, - он с отвращением понял, что опять заикается, и смутился ещё больше.  
\- Мне нравится. Я боялся, что кончу, если ты продолжишь.  
Ну конечно. Саймон едва не рассмеялся от облегчения.  
\- Я... Мне нравится, как ты стонешь. Я хотел, чтобы... чтобы ты... – он тряхнул головой. – Кажется, я перестарался.  
\- Всё в порядке. Что ты хочешь делать дальше?  
\- Мне... нужно повторить всё что ты делал в прошлый раз?  
\- Нет. Ты ничего не должен. Делай то, что ты хочешь.  
Саймон почувствовал, что опять непроизвольно краснеет, но взгляд на этот раз не отвёл. Он поднялся на колени, передвинулся и другой Саймон с готовностью развёл ноги, продолжая смотреть ему в глаза, спокойно и серьезно.  
\- Где смазка?  
\- Под покрывалом, справа от тебя.  
Саймон дотянулся до тюбика, потом вспомнил, что всё ещё не разделся до конца. В прошлый раз другой Саймон не хотел его пугать, и не разделся сразу. Сегодня в этом не было смысла. Он выдавил на правую руку немного смазки. Ему было жарко, руки мелко тряслись, от мыслей о том, что он сейчас будет сверху, что он трахнет другого Саймона, что тот будет стонать и выгибаться под ним так же, как он сам стонал и выгибался в прошлый раз.  
Другой Саймон раздвинул ноги шире, и снова откинул голову, прикрывая глаза. Саймон провел пальцами, скользкими от смазки, между ягодиц, дотронулся до входа, а другой рукой скользнул по члену вверх и вниз, и другой Саймон выдохнул и подался ему навстречу. Саймону понравилась его реакция. Он наклонился и осторожно провёл губами по головке члена, продолжая кружить кончиками пальцев по тугому кольцу мышц, слегка надавливая. Он знал, как это делать и, когда другой Саймон застонал уже вслух, улыбнулся. Страх и нервозность прошли. У него всё получится. Он ещё раз лизнул член и скользнул одним пальцем внутрь, в горячую тесноту, и поднял голову, чтобы увидеть лицо другого Саймона. Ему понравилось зрелище. Он будущий тяжело дышал, приоткрыв рот и, почувствовав его взгляд, открыл глаза, потемневшие и затуманенные. Саймон продолжал завороженно смотреть на него, скользя внутри него и легко поглаживая член. Что будет, если?.. Саймон добавил второй палец, и другой Саймон сдавленно застонал, откидывая голову назад.  
Вскоре он сумел найти этот идеальный ритм, двигая рукой и лаская его член, ритм, который позволял ему получить почти непрерывную череду стонов и вздохов. Нельзя было перестараться, иначе всё закончилось бы слишком быстро, но нельзя было и дать другому Саймон заскучать. В какой-то момент он добавил третий палец и почувствовал, как тот подаётся ему навстречу и шепчет, почти задыхаясь:  
\- Да, да, вот так.  
Саймон заворожённо наблюдал за будущим собой, полностью потерявшим контроль и встретил взгляд его глаз, почти черных от возбуждения:  
\- Трахни меня.  
Саймон не думал, что простые слова могут вызвать такую волну желания. Он наклонил голову, пытаясь справиться с собой и не броситься немедленно делать то, о чём его просили. Он планировал ещё немного потянуть время.В конце концов, он умел ждать. И терпеть.Прежде чем выполнить просьбу будущего Саймона он хотел попробовать ещё одну вещь, о которой читал в интернете, и которую в прошлый раз ощутил на себе.  
Горячая теснота вокруг пальцев сводила его с ума, мешая сосредоточиться. Эта точка должна была быть где-то...  
\- Ах! – другой Саймон почти закричал, выгнувшись ему навстречу. И на этот раз Саймон был готов, крепко держа основание его члена, не давая кончить. Ещё слишком рано. Он хотел получить всё, целиком. Хотел заставить себя будущего сходить с ума так же, как в прошлый раз сходил с ума он сам. И он продолжил поглаживать то же место, пока другой Саймон не потерял остатки самообладания. Он метался под ним, задыхаясь, комкая в руках покрывало и безостановочно шептал что-то. Завороженный этим зрелищем, Саймон не сразу понял смысл его слов:  
\- Пожалуйста, трахни меня, пожалуйста...  
И только тогда он остановился. Другой Саймон открыл затуманенные глаза, и Саймон, не сводя глаз с его лица, осторожно высвободил руку и потянулся за смазкой.  
\- Ты слишком быстро учишься, - голос другого Саймона был хриплым, он всё ещё пытался выровнять дыхание.  
\- У меня хороший учитель, - Саймон выдавил немного смазки на ладонь и размазывал её по своему члену, стараясь скрыть нервозность. Сейчас он сделает это. Трахнет другого Саймона. Тот терпеливо ждал, не отрывая от него взгляда.  
Саймон подался вперёд, нависая сверху, и он будущий поднял бёдра ему навстречу, и рукой направил его член ко входу. Саймон был ему за это благодарен. Он никогда этого не делал и не был уверен в своём теле. Он закрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь на ощущениях, стараясь, чтобы движение было медленным и плавным, и толкнулся внутрь. И замер, услышав, как выдохнул другой Саймон, останавливаясь на полпути.  
\- Тебе больно, - Саймон не спрашивал, зная, что не ошибается.  
Другой Саймон уже знакомо изогнул губы в улыбке, не открывая глаз:  
\- Всё в порядке. Поцелуй меня. И продолжай.  
Саймон склонился ниже, накрывая его рот губами, и другой Саймон обхватил его бёдра ногами, притягивая ближе, вынуждая войти полностью. Саймон ахнул, разрывая поцелуй и зарылся лицом в изгиб его шеи, привыкая к новым ощущениям. Другой Саймон гладил его по спине, ворошил волосы.  
\- Давай же, - прошептал он. – Я готов.  
И Саймон начал двигаться, постепенно теряясь в ощущениях. Остатков его самоконтроля хватало только на то, чтобы двигаться медленно и плавно. Это было потрясающе. В голове не осталось ни одной мысли, только чувство горячей тесноты вокруг члена, которое захватывало его целиком, и руки другого Саймона, скользящие по спине. Он потерял голову, растворившись в этом чувстве, не замечая, что стонет вслух и в этот момент другой Саймон запустил руку в волосы на затылке и резко дернул. Он ахнул. Боль немного отрезвила его, и он понял, как близок к тому, чтобы кончить. Он будущий обхватил рукой свой член, двигая рукой в том же ритме, в котором двигались их тела.  
\- Я не продержусь долго, - выдохнул Саймон. – Это... слишком...  
Другой Саймон улыбнулся, подхватывая его свободной рукой за подбородок и вдруг наотмашь ударил его по лицу. Саймон вздрогнул, отшатнувшись.  
\- Лучше?  
Саймон поморгал, приходя в себя.  
\- Да, - и он резко толкнулся в него, и, когда другой Саймон застонал, накрыл его рот своим, запуская язык внутрь. Он подхватил его голову, сильнее прижимая к себе его рот и повторяя языком жёсткие движения бёдер, заглушая стоны. Другой Саймон подавался ему навстречу, и его движения становились всё более беспорядочными, а рука на члене двигалась всё быстрее.  
Саймон оторвался от его губ и вскрикнул, чувствуя, как оргазм заполняет его до краёв, отдаваясь пульсацией в теле и на краю сознания он услышал долгий сдавленный стон и понял, делая последние, затухающие движения, что мышцы вокруг его члена пульсируют. Его живот забрызгала разлившаяся между ними сперма и другой Саймон обмяк, опуская ноги и тяжело дыша.  
Саймон только сейчас почувствовал, что промок от пота. Он закрыл глаза и осторожно подался бёдрами назад, выскальзывая из тела другого Саймона, и опустился на кровать, рядом с ним.  
Как и в прошлый раз, они лежали, глядя в освещенный потолок, пытаясь отдышаться.  
\- Мне больше нечему тебя учить, - произнёс наконец другой Саймон, всё так же глядя вверх.  
Саймон ухмыльнулся:  
\- А как же презервативы?  
\- А, да, -другой Саймон пошарил у изголовья кровати и достал упаковку. – Тут всё просто.  
А потом они просто лежали рядом, и молчали. Говорить было больше не чем.  
\- Оставайся со мной на всю ночь.  
Саймон с удивлением повернулся к себе будущему.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы мы спали... вместе?  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил. И я знаю, что ты не хочешь уходить. Оставайся здесь.  
\- Хорошо.  
Будущий Саймон притянул его к себе и поцеловал и было что-то в его глазах, что Саймон не мог понять. Печаль. Сожаление. Тревога.  
Саймон не стал спрашивать.  
Он не помнил, когда заснул, но проснулся в одиночестве. Квартира была тёмной и пустой. Саймон сразу понял что он будущий ушел. На часах было уже утро. На дверях лифта висела записка:  
Я не стал тебя будить, потому что не хочу прощаться. Я знаю, что ты тоже не хочешь. Прощай, мы больше не увидимся.


End file.
